Saved By Love
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: A week after their five month anniversary, the Ichijouji's were attacked; Ken and Wormmon are missing. Three weeks after Ken's disappearance Yamato receives a video in the mail. The video reveals Ken's condition and whereabouts. Will Yamato ask his friends for help to save his boyfriend or will Yamato go alone?
1. Prologue: Rescue Mission

This is my first fanfic. This is a Yaio fanfic (male x male) between Ken and Yamato. Comments/reviews are high appreciated. Flame with be ignored. **I Do Not Own Digimon!**

Note: Basically this chapter introduced a scene that will occur later in the story.

Summary: Ken and Yamato have been dating for five months. A week after their five month anniversary, the Ichijouji's were attacked; Ken and Wormmon are missing. Yamato and the other digidestined searched for their friend. After endless searching everyone, except Yamato, Daisuke, Takeru, and Mimi, gave up on the search. Three weeks after Ken's disappearance Yamato receives a video in mail. To his horror the video revealed a three hour video of Ken's condition and treatment; along with instructions of his whereabouts. With Yamato ask his friends for help to save his boyfriend or will Yamato go alone?

* * *

**Prologue****: Rescue Mission**

The corridor of the enemy's mansion was dark and eerie. A young blond male with blue eye accompanied by his partner digimon walked slowly down the corridor. The young blond wore black slacks that had silver engravings of wolves on the side, black shoes, white t-shirt with the engraving "Teenage Wolves" on it, and a leather jacket that completed his Rockstar stage look. Next to the young blond was his faithful digimon companion and long time friend. The faithful digimon had maroon color eyes. The digimon wore a bluish white pelt with navy blue marks over his yellow skin.

The blond's digimon shifted his eyes to his human partner worriedly. The young blond huffed in frustration when they slowly opened the door at the end of the corridor. From what they could see the room lead to, yet again, more stairs and corridors leading to who knows where. After a few minutes the young blond signed sadly at the fact that they had no idea where they were going or where his lover was being held.

The young blond enter the room and walked down the new corridor. The blond's digimon looked from side to side; sensing for danger. The digimon was so distracted looking for danger that he didn't realize his partner stop until it was too late. The digimon collided with his human partner and they both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" The blond said. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, Yamato. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Gabumon." Yamato got up to his feet and extended his hand to Gabumon.

"Here let me help you up." Gabumon happily accepted Yamato's offered hand and within minutes he, too, was on his feet.

"Why did we stop, anyway?" Gabumon asked once he was on his feet. Yamato turned pointing behind him. The corridor they were walking split into three separate corridors. One on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right.

Yamato shifted his sight from one corridor to another; wondering which one they should take. "Where are you, Ken? Where are you?"

Gabumon reached and grasped Yamato's hand. Yamato shifted his focus to his partner. Gabumon gave Yamato's hand a small squeeze. "We'll find him, Yamato. You'll see. We will bring him back safely." Gabumon said trying to reassure his human partner and friend.

Yamato smiled back in response. Gabumon's words made him feel, a little bit, better. "You right Gabumon. We. Will. Find. Him." Yamato said with renewed confidence. Gabumon released Yamato's hand as his focus returned to the three corridors. "Which way?" Yamato asked himself.

Gabumon followed Yamato's gaze from the left corridor to the right to the center; then back to the right again. Gabumon was about to suggest they take the center corridor when the sound of a _Crack! Crack! Chark!_ followed by a muffled scream and pain fill whimper echoed from the right corridor.

Both Yamato and Gabumon froze in place; fearing the worse. Gabumon reluctantly turned to Yamato. _Ken? _Yamato thought silently in anger. Yamato's eyes were shut tight, his face was drained of all color, and his bottom lip was quivering. Yamato clench and unclench his hands in hope of controlling his fear and anger. _No, Ken! Please...no! _Yamato feared the worse. Ken was being injured and tortured all over again.

Ken didn't deserve this. He was so kind, so gentle, so caring. Ken was an angel that spread kindness and compassion everywhere he went. He truly did deserve the Crest of Kindness. Okay, so he was cruel and evil at one point but that was be side the point.

The truth was he (Ken) was his angel. An angel that he promised (Daisuke and Wormmon, actually) to love and protect with all his heart, mind and soul from the clutches of darkness and evil. He failed miserably. He failed to stop Ken from being kidnapped. Okay, no one blames him for Ken's kidnapping. Everyone told him that there was nothing he could do. But that didn't stop his guilt ridden mind. He should have known something was up when he got a strange call that day. Maybe if he paid attention to the threat he could have saved Ken and his family from their fate. _No! I will not think that! What's done is done. I can't change the past but I can protect the future. Ken's future. _Yamato smiled inwardly at the thought. _Ken and I. I and Ken. Together. Forever. _

The sound of _Crack! Crack! Crack! _followed by Ken's muffled screams and whimpers snapped Yamato back to reality. Yamato felt his anger boil over at the realization that Ken was being cause more pain by _him_. Yamato wasn't sure who _him _was. All he knew was that _he_ was going to pay heavily for hurting his Ken. His Ken-chan. He, with the help of Gabumon, was going to make the bastard pay for his crime.

Without a second thought Yamato run to the right corridor, with Gabumon following hot on his heel. Yamato followed the sound of Ken's screams of terror and pain. The corridor lead to a dungeon. Yamato wasn't very surprise that the mansion had a dungeon. The mansion did belong to Myotismon afterall. Yamato grimaced at the thought. He didn't want to believe that someone was able to bring Myotismon back to life after the battle with him three years ago. Then again he can't make himself believe that Myotismon wouldn't come back eventually. He has done it before. He probably did it again.

Yamato became more determined to find Ken as the _Crack! Crack! Crack! _sound got louder while Ken's screams and whimpers got weaker. Fear struck Yamato at the realization that Ken must be losing consciousness or worse death. Yamato and Gabumon quicken their pace hoping beyond hope that they weren't too late to save the boy genius from his hell.

Yamato and Gabumon just turned right at the end of corridor when the _Crack! _cracking sound and Ken's screams ceased. Yamato listen intently. Nothing. The corridor was deadly quiet. The only sounds heard was his and Gabumon's heavy breathing. Fear instantly struck Yamato. Yamato turn to Gabumon. Fear and worry was evident in his voice as he spoke. "Gabumon you should digivolve. I don't like the fact that it's too quiet." Yamato looked at his partner; digivice in hand. "Ready?"

Gabumon nobbed. Determination written on his face. "Time to save Ken." Yamato smiled in response as his digivice and partner glowed the familiar light of evolution. "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon." In Gabumon's place was a huge blue wolf with the familiar blue markings. Garurumon bend himself down so Yamato could get on. Once Yamato got on Garurumon back; Garurumon run at full speed.

Yamato looked on ahead. Preparing himself to withstand the horror his boyfriend might be enduring. Just thinking about his boyfriend's torment made him want to punch something (the bastard mostly). He remembered how sick he felt when he got a video that morning. When he played it he felt his heart fall to the ground. The damn video was literally a documentary of all the various methods of torture that Ken went through. The torture went from being beaten with a whip, cane, or a belt; to being burned with cigarettes; and ending in being violated by _him_. Worse of all Yamato had watched his poor Ken-chan get beaten, abused and raped over and over again.

Anger filled Yamato's mind, heart and soul. He wasn't going to let the bastard get away with it. We was going to find Ken, kick the bastard's ass, grab Ken and Wormmon, and return to the Human world where Ken will be protected and taken care of. Yamato smiled at his rescue plan when Garurumon stopped. In front of them was a huge metal door. Yamato got off Garurumon to inspect the door. There was no door handle, so they couldn't open it that way. There wasn't a button, rope, or door mechanism either. Stumped; Yamato turned to his friend. "Looks like we're going to have to break in. You think you can break it?"

Garurumon nodded in agreement. "Stand back." He ordered. Yamato decided to get back on Garurumon. He figured that they could rush in as soon as the door was in pieces.

Garurumon began powering up his attack. Blue fire developed in him mouth. Garurumon wasn't sure his attack could completely destroy the door but it could make a hole big enough for them to go through.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon release a blue, high temperature fire at the door. Yamato watched as the door turned yellow and red. Within a few minutes there was a big _Bang! _followed by smoke. Before the smoke was completely cleared Garurumon run through the hole.

On the other side of the door Yamato found who he was looking for. One the ground was a boy with navy blue hair and pale skin. Shock, fear, and hatred started to overwhelm Yamato. Tears managed to fall off his cheeks. Ken was laying on the floor in a pool of blood and bodily fluids; naked. Without even thinking, forgetting everything around him, Yamato ran to his poor, defenseless, frail lover. "Ken!"


	2. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**Chapter 1: Anniversary**

Three years has past since the defeat of Myotismon. Peace has finally return to the digital world once again. No one would have thought the dramatic changes that occurred after the fall of the greatest enemy known to both the Elder and New Chosen Children would change their lives forever.

None of the Chosen expected to find love and happiness within the strong bond of the team. The bond was so strong and they been through so much together that they believed nothing could tear them apart. Or so they thought.

* * *

The smell of a delicious aroma filled the small apartment as the Chosen Child of Friendship prepared a variety of delicious food. Ishida Yamato prepared four bento boxes. He smiled when everything came out perfect. Yamato put the four bento boxes in a picnic basket, along with drinks, snacks, forks, candles, matches and blankets. Satisfied. Yamato proceed to putting the leftover food away and cleaning the dishes and mess he somehow created.

Once done Yamato checked the time. It was 9:45 in the morning. Yamato got up early that morning to prepare the food for the surprise he planned for his boyfriend. It was their five month anniversary of them finally being a couple and he wanted to make it special. Yamato calculated that he had about two hours to get ready before meeting his boyfriend in the Digital World. Yamato left the kitchen and stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Yamato returned to his bedroom and proceeded to picking out the perfect outfit. Yamato scanned through the various outfits he had. In his closet he had slacks in a variety of different colors; several pairs of jeans, dress shirts, leather pants, regular shirts (both long and short), and his usual Rockstar outfit. Not wanting to pick an outfit that said "I'm trying to hard" or "I need to try harder" or even "Cut the crap! Let's make out and live happily ever after!" Yamato signed. He didn't want to scare his boyfriend off. He wanted him to feel safe and comfortable with the relationship. That he (Yamato) was okay with taking things slow. It didn't bother him that Ken was reluctant to have sex. He was only sixteen after all and he was still recovering from that day. He pouted at his reasoning. Okay he lied. It bothered him a little. Yamato desperately want to touch and taste his lover delicate, pale skin. He wanted to explore and discover what made him moan and shiver in pleasure. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to arouse him. He wanted him to feel safe again; that he was loved. He wanted him to understand he was not going to hurt him, ever. He wanted to…

Yamato snapped out of his daydream when he got a message from Wormmon. He cursed under his breath, realizing he was fantasizing about Ken again, when he was suppose to be getting ready. Yamato picked up his D-Terminal (that Ken given him for his birthday) from his bed and read the message:

_About to go to the rondevu place. Convinced Ken to put blindfold as requested. He's not happy. Might kill you. - Wormmon _

Yamato smiled. Ken was so cute when he was mad. Yamato snicked as he imagined Ken's reaction when he sees his surprise. "Everything is going according to plan." Yamato said smugly. Now if only he can decide on what to wear.

Yamato walked back to his closet and decided to go simple, yet comfortable. From the closet he grabbed a pair of comfortable black jeans, a simple blue dress shirt, and a pair of shoes that's used for all weathers and conditions. (Why not? It's the Digital World afterall.) Once dressed Yamato walked to the mirror that was above his dresser. He studied the outfit he chose. He smiled. He had to admit he did look good. Which was his plan all along. He needed to look good for Ken, in order for his plan to work.

Yamato gave himself a mental pat on the back before returning to pressing matters. Yamato scowled at his disheveled hair. It did not look perfect or appealing. Yamato grabbed his comb and varies hair products and went to work.

After several minutes of coughing fits (due to too much hair spray and cologne), knots, and frustration Yamato finally gotten his hair to look and feel perfect. Yamato smiled mocking himself in the mirror. "And it only took you half an hour, Yamato. Well done you! At this rate Ken-chan will be falling for you in no time." Yamato laughed at his own silliness as he gathered the picnic basket, his jacket, and a small present (that he had bought for Ken); before entering the portal to go to the Digital World.

There was no denying that Ken was madly in love with him. His constant blushing and stares said it all. The boy was just shy and afraid of getting hurt or rejected again. He couldn't blame him. Especially, what happen a year ago.

_Flashback _

"_Ken?" Yamato looked his crush in the eye. They were both in Yamato's bedroom. Yamato had just confessed his feelings to Ken and suggested that they officially become a couple. "I love you! I loved you ever since you were the evil Kaiser. I know this is hard to hear but you need to understand that this…" He paused placing his hand over Ken's heart. "your heart...will never lead you wrong. I love you. And you love me. You're going to have to tell them eventually."_

_Ken nodded in understand but he was still perplex. "B-But Yama…" Yamato placed a finger over his crush lips. Stopped him from speaking._

"_I know. You parents are anti-gay, lesbian, and bi. But…" Yamato gently placed his warm hand on Ken's cheek. "I will be with you during this ordeal. If they attack you, I will protect you. If they disown you, I will provide you shelter and safety. No matter what happens I will be there for you. I will and always will be your knight in shining armor." _

_Ken chucked than. "My knight in shining armor, huh? When did you become so romantic?" _

"_Only for you, my love! I'm your hopeless, romantic knight in shining armor!" Yamato beamed with pride when Ken's spirit was lifted. "I know it's so soon but… why don't we do it today and get it over with?" Yamato held his breath for, which seem like, forever. After a while Ken sighed and nodded slowly. Yamato, filled with happiness, pulled Ken into a long, deep kiss. _

_When they finally broke apart both boys were flush and blushing. "I-I'll think I-I'll call my mom and tell her to expect one more person for dinner." With that Ken got up, gave Yamato a quick peck on the cheek, and disappeared into the hallway to get the phone. Yamato sighed happily as he watched Ken leave the room. The only thing he did that day until dinner time, with Ken's family, was smile._

_End Flashback_

Yamato shivered as the memory of that day came back to him. He didn't want to remember that memory on such a wonderful, beautiful day. Actually, he didn't want that day to happen at all. But, no one said that live would be easy or that people would be understanding. Life can be cruel. People can be hateful. He was well aware of how unfair life can be, but he never expected Ken's father to react the way he did.

_Flashback_

"_Mama… Papa… I-I'm gay. Please understand. This does not change who I am. I love you both. Please don't hate me." Ken ended his fifteen minute speech (which explained how they meet, how long they been seeing each other, how good Yamato treated him and loved him in return and the decision that they wanted to be a couple) with a small plea in hope they would understand his place and decision._

_Yamato placed a comforting hand on Ken's slim waist and pulled him close to him. He glared at the three adults, sitting on the sofa, challenging them to object Ken's plea for understanding. Yamato had hoped that Ken's parents would understand and accept him (they were his son after all) but he couldn't have been more wrong. _

_Before Yamato realized it, he was wrenched from Ken side and held in a strong headlock by one of the adult males. Yamato watched in horror as Ken was struck firmly in the face by his father. Ken was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. Yamato struggled to get free. He wanted to run to his lover and protect him from his father. He couldn't and that's what anger him the most. Ken was too sweet and gentle to be treated like that._

_Yamato could only watch as Ken lifted his head to stare at his father. Ken held his hand to his cheek, which was now starting to bruise. From where Ken was Yamato could clearly see that Ken had a split lip. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth, which was now mixing with fresh tears._

"_Boys DO NOT cry!" Mr. Ichijouji snapped kicking him hard in the stomach. Ken cried out in pain after coughing up blood. "They DO NOT date other boy! They date girls!" Mr. Ichijouji struck his defenseless son repeatedly as he spoke. _

"_Papa… please" Ken cried. Yamato watched in horror as Ken tried to protect himself from his father's brutal attack. Each hit and kick was becoming more persistent, more deadly; making Ken plea harder for him to stop._

"_No son of mine with be a fucking faggot!" Ken's father roared in anger. Mr. Ichijouji struck his son one last time before stopping; trying to catch his breath. Yamato watched Mr. Ichijouji stand up straight and turned to face him. Cold black eyes stared at warm blue eyes. Disgust and hatred radiated from the man's eyes. The man scared him terribly. He couldn't believe that this man would hurt his own son; just because he was gay; just because he wanted his understanding, acceptance, and love. Yamato was all too aware that Mr. Ichijouji hated his guts. He didn't care. He loved Ken and wasn't going to be intimated by some anti-gay, homophobic jerk, that only cared about himself. Yamato swallowed his fear down and radiated the same emotion back._

_Mr. Ichijouji glared at Yamato as he spoke to his son. "Ken. You're young and misguided. You don't know better." Ken's body shook violently as he continued. "You say he loves you and treats you so well. However…" Mr. Ichijouji smiled, wickedly at Yamato. "did it ever cross your young, naïve mind that he might be using you, manipulating you, just to get into your pants." Yamato stop struggling then. He was shock. He couldn't believe what Ken's father was implying. He wasn't using Ken. He loves him; unlike a certain father. "He doesn't love you. My poor misguided son. His 'love' mean nothing, unlike mine."_

_Yamato finally snapped then. "Love him! You sick bastard! What kind of father beats up his own son just because he happens to like to same sex. If anyone is manipulating, it is you!" Yamato yelled back in anger but Mr. Ichijouji continued as if he said nothing._

"_My son, my love is unconditional. I don't hate you. I was just hurt. I don't want my son to be a faggot and disowned by the very people that raised and loves him. You made a mistake. Just tell me that you, actually, don't love this boy and never want to see him again. I will forgive you and we can be a happy family again." Angry Yamato glared at the confident bastard. _

_Ken was silent for a very long time. Yamato feared that Ken might actually go through with not seeing him again. What would he do if he lost Ken to this jerk of a father. He can't lose Ken. He can't. He would die if he did. "Y-Yama?" Ken was weak from blood loss. "Yama I-I love you. P-Please help me!" Ken plead desperately before coughing up more blood._

_Yamato's face lit up in happiness, while Ken's father twisted in anger. Mr. Ichijouji roared in anger, with the intent to kill. "You ungrateful little brat! I clothed you, feed you, and put a roof over your head! And this is how you repay me" Yamato fought to get free before Ken's father injured Ken even more or possibly kill him. _

_Yamato manage to get free as a familiar, angry voice emerge from Ken's bedroom. "Stay away from my Ken-chan! You're suppose to be protecting him not hurting him! Sticky Net!" _

_End Flashback_

Yamato felt awful at the memory. Ken lost so much that day and was still recovering. Ken still had horrible nightmares about that day and suffers from flashback that paralyzes him in fear. Yamato sighed wondering if this was a good idea. Sure, he's been getting better through months of therapy and through the support and love he gets from all the Chosen Children and digimon. It obvious that Ken's been getting much better in the recent months. He seem more happy and safe around them. He was also starting to get involved with helping Elecmon (with a lot of coaxing on his part) with the baby digimon.

Yamato was glad and thankful for that. He really was. It just that Ken still had that fear and nervousness as if he was about to be attacked again. Yamato sighed again. He was doubting himself and his plan. Was he moving too fast? Was he expecting to much? Was Ken even ready?

Yamato stopped as he got to the edge of the forest. From where he stood he could see a beautiful patch of violet tulips (the color of Ken eyes) and white daisies. Yamato smiled, feeling his spirit rise to new heights. He didn't have time to doubt himself. He planned his day for months and was not going to chicken out just because he was being stupid. He was determine to make Ken feel happy, safe and special. He deserved to be happy and loved. Because he was special. "And that's what I'm going to do." Yamato looked at the flowers at his feet. "These are Ken's favorite flowers. Maybe I should pick some for him?" He said out loud.

"He'll love them! I know Mimi does." Yamato spun to see Palmon behind him. Palmon laughed at his surprise expression. Yamato watched her make a Tulip bouquet. When she was done she handed the bouquet to him. "Here. Ken loves violet Tulips. He'll love them! Trust me."

"You're right, Palmon. He'll love them. Thanks." She nodded.

"Ken is so lucky to have someone who love him, unconditionally." Yamato face fell as the image of Ken's father popped into his head. Upon seeing his reaction, Palmon quickly apologize. "Yamato I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. How is he hold up?" Palmon asked sadly.

"He's getting better. His flashbacks has reduced to twice a week and his nightmares aren't as back as they were before." He replied.

"That good."

"Yeah… but he's still afraid and nervous around people. He still afraid of been attacked and reject." Yamato replied crestfallenly.

"Yamato," Palmon touched his leg, reassuringly. "It hasn't been that long. He still recovering. Give him time. He'll come around."

"You weren't there, Palmon! His father disowned him and treated like he was some hoodlum on the street. I know you saw him at the hospital but that was after his world shattered in front of him. He was heart broken. I tried to fix it. I tried to help him recover but still fragile and afraid. There has to be something I can do to help him." Tears fell as he spoke from his heart.

"You already are doing it. You're showing him that he is loved. You're showing him that you will protect him and stay by his side. You've shown him that you will help him when he breaks down. You're the only one he feels safe with (other than Daisuke and Wormmon) when he has those flashbacks or nightmares. You help him through them. You've done so much that you haven't realized it. What you need to do now is to continue helping him. He's still weak and fragile. You need to be strong for him. He needs you more than ever."

Yamato stared at Palmon as she lectured him. When she was finish he laughed. Yamato felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He always felt that he hadn't done enough to help his lover. However, after taking to Palmon he felt relieved to realize that he has done more to help his traumatized boyfriend then he realized.

"Thanks. I feel better. I never realized I helped so much." Palmon smiled and jumping in happiness.

"Glad to help."

"I mean it Palmon! You helped a lot." She beamed with happiness. "You know you actually sounded like Mimi." That made Palmon blush.

"Awwww. Thanks. I really appreciate it. Mimi is wonderful. I guess she rubbed off on me." Yamato agreed.

"I'll think I'll take my leave. I have a boyfriend to surprise."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Yamato turned around and made his way to Primary Village, where his Ken waited for his arrival. Totally unaware of the surprise Yamato had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 2: Ken's Tears

**Chapter 2: Ken's Tears**

"I don't like surprises. What in the Digiworld are you two and Yamato planning?" Ken was sitting on one of the many building blocks in Primary Village. He was glaring hard at the two digimon. Wormmon and Gabumon shifted uncomfortably under Ken's glare. Wormmon and Gabumon were given specific instruction not to spill the plan to Ken. They were in charge, by Yamato's order, to keep him busy until Yamato arrived.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan." Wormmon's eyes was filled with emotions. "It's just that…you were so broken and fragile ever since your… your…" Wormmon's words trailed off; not sure what to say; not wanting to say them.

"My father… my papa… the man who hurt me." Ken supplied quietly. His eyes soften in love and understand toward the two digimon. The man who beat me and tried to kill me. The man who would not accept me as me. Ken sadly thought.

He remembered that day very well but he would not change his confession that day; even if he could. He loved Yamato back then and he still loves him now. He would not change a thing. Even if it meant being beaten and disowned by the man he called his father.

"Yes, him." Wormmon conformed. "Even since that day you became a shell of yourself. You would not talk, eat, or sleep. You were always afraid. I was so scared. I was so scared that I lost you forever Ken-chan. I love you so much! I never want to see you hurt or sad again." Tear were now falling freely from Wormmon's eyes. "It hurt so much, Ken-chan! I failed to protect you! It's my fault that you were attack. I should have stopped him! It's my fault that you tried to kill yourself. It's my fault that your whole world fell apart! It's mine fault that you can't be around people without having a full blown panic attack or flashback. If only I protected you sooner, then none of this would have happened." Wormmon sobbed as he revealed to Ken all the shame, guilt, and blame he has been feeling for months since Ken's attack and everything that happened after that.

Ken felt his heart starting to hurt when Wormmon blurted what was bother him. Ken knew that Wormmon blamed himself for him becoming the Digimon Kaiser, all those years ago. Ken still felt awful and guilty about what happen, but he no longers beats himself over it. He managed to turn his life around and even forgiven himself for it.

Now, three years later, he's back in that hole. But this time it's not out of guilt from hurting innocent digimon, no this time it's from fear. Fear of the man he called papa. Fear of being attacked by him again. This fear was so overwhelming that he couldn't sleep or eat. He even tried to commit suicide, even though he didn't want to; he knew it was wrong. He didn't want to hurt himself; he did want to hurt his friend but he couldn't stop himself. It, literally, took the combine efforts of his boyfriend, Yamato, and his best friend, Daisuke, to knock him out of the trance he was in and helped him get to the road of recovery. Ken felt very grateful to have Yamato, Daisuke, and Wormmon in his life. If it wasn't for them coming to his aid he, probably, might not be here today.

It had been a struggle to get his life back together. He was slowly getting there. He was slowly healing from the damage that was caused by his father. Ken was actually very happy now then he was just a few months ago. But this didn't stop his little bug for blaming himself for the events that caused Ken's world to shatter into a million pieces.

Wormmon blamed himself for things that wasn't even his fault. Sure, Wormmon was his protector and friend but even he couldn't protect him from papa's unexpected attack. Wormmon was in Ken's room at the time. Ken figured that Wormmon couldn't have gotten to him any sooner than he had since the door was close; which turned out to be a challenge for his digimon. However, Wormmon did save him in the end.

Ken sighed inwardly knowing that Wormmon still blamed himself for not being able to protect him on time and for his almost successful suicide attempt. Ken told Wormmon a million times that none of this was his fault. That none of them could have prevented the turn of events.

Then why was Wormmon crying his heart right in front him? Why was he blaming himself for Ken's attack and attempt suicide? Truth was he wouldn't know. Ken has been nothing but a shell of himself. Who was trapped in a sea of pain, loneliness, and fear. In other words, he was a complete wreck until a couple months ago.

Ken felt his heart hurt more when Wormmon started to cry brokenly. He hated seeing Wormmon this upset. Wormmon was hurting and he hated it. Ken didn't want Wormmon to be in this much pain. Wormmon was always the strong, supportive one during this whole mess. Seeing Wormmon crying hurt Ken so much that he wanted to cry. Ken realized that he didn't want Wormmon to hurt or blame himself anymore. He wanted his silly little bug to be his happy, loving, protective self again.

Ken knew that Wormmon was upset because he wasn't better yet; wasn't whole. Ken knew that was the reason for his pain. Ken got up from the building block, that he was sitting on, and walk towards his digimon. He knew what he had to do. Ken knew that he was still fragile and weak mentally and physically. He knew that he was not ready but if it would make Wormmon happy he was willing to push him. He was willing to push himself for Wormmon and only Wormmon.

Ken sat crosslegged in front of his crying digimon. He picked his digimon up and held him close to his heart. Wormmon continued to cry onto Ken's light blue dress shirt; which was now starting to get soaked. Ken hugged his bug tightly; rubbing his back in reassurance. Instead of speaking words of reassurance towards his digimon, Ken decided to do the one thing that would calm both of them down. Ken decided to hum. Ken closed his eyes as the melody of his favorite lullaby, that his mother always sang to him when he was little, started to play in his head. Ken hummed the beautiful melody of his childhood, allowing it to take away the pain and loneliness that was in their hearts and soul and only allowing peace.

* * *

After several moments Wormmon felt his tears lessen. When his senses came back he realized that he was in Ken's arms. Ken was hold him tightly to his chest and was stroking his back absently. Ken was humming a familiar melody that he recognized as "All the Pretty Little Horses". "All the Pretty Little Horses" was Ken's favorite lullaby as a child and only sings (or in this case hums) this song when he's in pain or upset.

Wormmon lifted his head and looked at his human child. Ken didn't seem to notices that Wormmon shift himself away from his chest. Wormmon saw that Ken's eyes were still closed as he continued humming his favorite lullaby. Wormmon found the lullaby to be very calming and soothing. Wormmon always found Ken's voice soothing and gentle.

Wormmon snapped out of the trace of Ken's voice when he felt something wet hit his antenna. Ken head was still bowed, so no one but Wormmon could see his face. Ken was still humming and his eyes were still closed. Wormmon felt extreme concern when tears were leaking from Ken's closed eyelids and streaming down his pale cheeks. Wormmon placed his claw on Ken's chest, hoping to get his attention.

"Ken-chan?" Ken stopped humming then and slowly opened his eyes. He blanked his tear filled eyes a couple of times before smiling. Ken eye's were filled with concern, love, sadness, determination, and regret. Regret? What did Ken-chan have to regret about? Is he hiding something from me? Wormmon thought as he waited for Ken to gather his thoughts.

"Wormmon are you feeling better?" Ken asked softly.

"Yes, Ken-chan, I feel better."

"Good. I thought it might help."

"Ken-chan, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad? Was it something I said? No wait, of course it was something I said. I'm sorry if I upset you. I-" Ken put up a finger; hushing him.

"Wormmon this time you listen to me." He nodded. Ken took a deep breath before beginning what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Wormmon."

Wormmon's antennas went up in alarm. "Why are you sorry Ken-chan? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"That's were wrong Wormmon. The horrible things that happen to me and the things I did as a result wasn't your fault…" Ken hesitated and averted his eyes a bit. Wormmon had a feeling he wasn't' going to like what Ken was going to say next. "...It's not yours… It's mine. I'm the one at fault not you."

"NO KEN-CHAN. YOU'RE WRONG! It is not your fault. You are a victim. It is not your fault." Wormmon protested.

"That's where you're wrong." Ken averted his eyes back Wormmon. "I have known for years that my parents were homophobic; almost everyone in my family is." Ken shook his head sadly. "I know I shouldn't have hoped that they would understand. I was stupid to believe that he wouldn't lose it and abuse me. Truth is my father always been abusive towards me."

"He's done this before?" Wormmon asked failing to leave the anger out of his voice.

Ken nodded. "My father always verbally attacked me. He always made me feel like I was not important, that I was not loved, that I didn't deserve to be happy…or to live." Wormmon felt his heart sank. Why didn't he know about this? "He also beat me too. But not as bad as that day though." Ken pained at the memory.

"Ken-chan? Why didn't tell me?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to worry you more." He replied. "No, that's just an excuse. I guess it was because I was hurt to realize that they didn't love me." More tears streamed down Ken's cheeks.

"Oh, Ken-chan, please don't say that! I'm sure they loved you. They gave birth to you and raised you." Wormmon tried to comfort the broken boy. "I know it might seem that way but-"

"I should have known." Ken interrupted brokenly. "I should have known they would not understand. I should have known that they would abuse me. I should have been more careful. I thought that if Yama-chan was there then maybe he wouldn't attack." Ken's tears flowed faster now. "How could I been so stupid? How could I been so blinded? They never loved me! I was nothing more than a weak nobody in their eyes! That's why they disowned me! I was a horrible person in their eyes. I was nothing worth loving. I was a nobody that they hated." Ken's body shook as he cried his heart out. "What did I do so wrong, Wormmon? What did I do to be hated, to be unloved, to be disowned?"

Wormmon didn't know what to do. His broken child was in more pain than he imagined. He couldn't come up with any words to comfort Ken. All he could do was hug his child like he always did but it wasn't working this time. Ken was still crying his heart out. Wormmon realized he couldn't do this alone. He needed help. And help he did receive. Wormmon was filled with joy when warm arms wrapped around Ken; pulling them into a comforting hug.

* * *

Yamato wrapped his arms around his boyfriend; pulling him and Wormmon into a hug. He rubbed Ken's back as the boy cried into his shoulder. Yamato continued to send waves of comfort towards his lover but he couldn't help but feel angry.

Yamato have always wondered why Ken's recovery was going so slow. Now he knew why. Ken blamed himself for his fathers attack. Yamato should have realized that Ken was having trouble coping with this.

Yamato heard the whole conversation. He was furious when he heard that Ken's father was always abusive toward him. He knew the guy was a bastard. He hated him for hurting Ken emotionally and physically. He hated him for beating Ken and for saying that Ken was not loved; that he was a nobody or unimportant. That was not true! Yamato loves Ken with all his heart. Ken was the most important person in his life and he be damned if the bastard got in the way of Ken's happiness. If anything he would personally hunt the guy down and give him a piece of his own medicine (for Ken's sake). Yamato grinned at the thought but now's not the time. Ken needed him. Ken needed comfort.

Yamato, like Ken did with Wormmon, pulled Ken onto his lap; cradling him in his arms. He waited until Ken's crying decrease into sniffles. He smiled when Ken looked at him and blushed. He's adorable when he blushes. Yamato thought before returning to the task at hand.

"Hey no more crying. You're too beautiful to cry." Yamato said gently as he wiped away a few tears.

"Y-Yama you think I'm beautiful?" Yamato smiled at Ken's innocent expression.

"With all my heart my love." That earned him a twinkle in Ken's eyes that showed undeniable love and a small shy smile. God how he loved that smile. It reminded him just how much he loves Ken.

Yamato snapped out of his thoughts when Ken shed another tear. "Hey what's wrong?"

Ken looked at Wormmon, who he was holding like a teddy bear, then he looked back at Yamato. Yamato wanted Ken to be able to talk to him. He wanted him to be able to tell him his problems so he can take away his pain. Yamato made sure his feeling of concern, love, and understand was expressed in his eyes as he kissed Ken's forehead. Yamato saw confusion and pain in the younger boy's eyes. Yamato waited patiently as he wiped away a tear.

Ken let out a shaky breath before speaking. "It hurts so much! Why does it hurt so much?" He asked. "Why do I feel so empty...so alone? Am I even worth loving? Do I deserve to happy?" Ken shook his head as a new wave of tears fell. "No don't answer that. I don't deserve that. I'm a monster! I'm weak! He's right the only thing I deserve is pain! I deserve the abuse and torment that comes my way. I deserve it all!"

Yamato felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He stared at Wormmon, wondering who put those lies in Ken's head, as Ken cried from his second breakdown. Wormmon looked back at him. Yamato saw sadness and anger expressed in the little green caterpillar's eyes. Yamato had a funny feeling who the person was before Wormmon told him.

"Ken's father appeared at the house yesterday after Ken's therapy session. He said some very awful thing to Ken among other things." He said dryly.

Yamato cursed under his breath. The bastard was going to die. Why couldn't he stay away? Hasn't he done enough damage already?

Yamato shifted his attention to Ken. He knew Ken was heart broken and whatever Ken's father said had hit him hard. Yamato needed to make Ken understand that the things his father said was not true. He was going to show Ken the truth that he's a wonderful person, who is deeply loved.

Without even thinking, Yamato did the one thing that would fix everything. He bend down and pressed his lip against Ken's slightly parted lips in a passionate kiss. Ken's lips were soft and tasted like salty heaven. He drank Ken's scent as he deepen the kiss. Yamato's tongue brushed Ken's lips briefly before exploring the inside of Ken's mouth. Yamato was searching. Searching for that one spot that would ease Ken's pain. He was triumphant in finding that spot when Ken began to moan softly.

The kiss lasted a few more minutes before Yamato broke the kiss. Both boys were trying to catch their breath. Yamato stared into Ken's amethyst color eye's. Ken's eyes were hazed with desire, love, and a bit of fear. Yamato was happy that the kiss somehow knock some sense into him and stopped his breakdown. He was happy to see the love and desire in Ken's eyes. He still wanted―no he still loves Yamato. And that's what made Yamato say the words that he's been debating to say or not.

"Ken," Yamato began, "I love you with all my heart and soul. You are sweet. You are gentle and delicate. You are my everything. No matter what happens. No matter what your family says. I will continue loving you for you are important. You are beautiful. You will never be alone because you have me. I alone will make you happy. I alone will protect you and love you." Yamato wiped away the rest of Ken's tears. "Besides as your 'Knight in Shining Armor' it is my duty to make sure you are loved, protected, and safe; along with these guys." Yamato said gesturing to the two digimon.

Ken chucked at that. God how he missed that smile. It's been a long time since Ken smiled. Actually, it's been months since Ken showed happiness and joy or even had fun.

"Thanks Yama. I needed that." Ken said softly. Yamato smiled but saw that Ken still had that look in his eyes. He sighed.

"Ken." His voice was gentle, yet firm. "Believe me when I tell you that you are NOT a monster or weak. You did not ask to be abused and disowned. In, fact, you did not deserve any of that period."

"...But, Mama and Papa…"

"They don't deserve you!" Yamato raised his voice of bit. "If they can't see how wonderful and amazing you are! If they can't get over the fact that you're gay; then they are the ones who lose. They are the ones who forfeited the right to love an amazing, sweet person!" Yamato calmed himself before continuing. "If they can't see past that, then, I'm afraid that they are the ones who never knew the real you in the first place. And they are also the ones who don't deserve to have your love." Yamato smiled and kissed Ken's forehead. "But I'm glad that I'm the one to earn your love and affection…"

Ken smiled. He was glad to have Yamato with him. Yamato always knows how to make him feel better. "Thank you, Yama! Thank you for loving me and for being my kight."

Yamato helped Ken to his feet before pulling him into a hug. He sighed in relief. He was glad Ken was back to normal. He was still furious at the bastard but he wasn't going to let that stop him for making Ken happy. Today was Ken's day after all.

Yamato rested his chin on Ken head. He saw Gabumon and Wormmon smiling at him. They, too, were happy. He gave a wink, signaling the two digimon to get his stuff that was a few feet away from him. Both digimon nodded and went to get the picnic basket and flowers.

Yamato pulled himself from the hug and smiled. "Now that's out of the way. I think its time to attend to more pressing matters." Ken blinked at him blankly in confusion for a few minutes before groaning in annoyance.

"Do I have to wear blindfolds?" He complained.

"If you saw my surprise then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Yamato questioned back. "Now close your eyes so I can put the blindfold on you!"

Ken mumbled something in English before closing his eyes. Yamato took out a long piece of black cloth from his back pocket and placed it over Ken's eyes. Yamato made sure the blindfold was wrapped snuggly around Ken's head as he tied a knot. When he moved in front of Ken and waved his hand in front of his face. There was no response from him. Yamato smiled triumphantly.

"Every human and mon ready?" Yamato asked when the Gabumon and Wormmon returned.

"Sure thing Yamato." Gabumon replied.

"Ready. Ken-chan?" Said Wormmon.

"No." Ken answer grimly.

It was obvious to Yamato that the Chosen Child of Kindness (and his boyfriend) was thinking the worse. Yamato chuckled inwardly knowing that Ken's intelligential mind was working over time. Creating thousands of scenarios (mostly bad) of what the surprise was or where Yamato was going to take him.

Yamato look at the two digimon and gave a simple shrug. He entangled his hand into Ken's and gestured to the two digimon to lead the way. Both digimon nodded esthetically and began to walk to their destination with Yamato and Ken following right behind them.

Today was going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
